


I'm Done Pretending

by BoBoMALEC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, F/M, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Multi, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Soulmates, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoBoMALEC/pseuds/BoBoMALEC
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't who we thought he was?What if he wasn't a Potter?And if he wasn't just The-Boy-Who-Lived?Follow Harry turn dark with his true family and the love of his life.Will Hogwarts and Dumbledore be ready when the new Harry comes?





	1. Inheritance

~Harrison's POV~

I sat on my bed meditating trying to get ready for the pain that was about to come with my 16th birthday inherence.  
I know your probably wondering who I am. You already know me as Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or the one who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die.  
My real name is Harrison Riddle Lestrange the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle Jr.  
The list of names he has goes on and on.

I had to go by the name Harry Potter so no one would try to hurt me before I could learn how to protect myself.  
I am a Veela, but I wear a glamour so that I don't look too much like my real parents and no one gets suspicious of me.  
My hair is pitch black it goes a little bit past my waist and falls down my back straight like my fathers. My eyes are a deep violet with crimson flecks in them.  
They look like gems to my pale complexion. I am 5" 8 have a pretty muscular build.

Soon the pain washes over me I tilt my head back and let out a silent scream from the pain.  
It feels like there are multiple people using the Crucatius curse on me all at once.  
After a few minutes, the pain subsides into tingling.  
I slowly stand up from the floor so I don't fall back down on weak muscles.

I walked to my full-length mirror and almost collapse in shock from what I see.  
I have a horn with silver and red lining that's 7" inches long in the middle of my forehead.  
I also have deep midnight black wings with feathers that look sharp enough to kill but feel soft enough to pet on my back.  
Before I could continue admiring myself in the mirror my mother, father, and Draco Malfoy apparate into the room eyes wide open in shock.


	2. New Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, I do not have a beta. I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. T-T  
> In this fanfic, Bellatrix will still have the last name Lestrange and Harrison and Draco are NOT related.  
> The first few chapters will be short but as it continues they will become longer.  
> Finire

I didn't have time to react before a body crashed into mine arms wrapping around my neck and legs around my waist somehow having wringled through the large wings. I looked up into beautiful silver-blue eyes and smiled.

"I missed you dragon" I breathed with a smile. I gave him a short chaste kiss on his pale lips. Watching as a light pink dusted his high cheekbones.

"I missed you so much Har" Draco replied after he unwrapped from my body and I pulled him up and to my chest.

Did I mention that Draco Malfoy is my mate? My parents and Lucius made a potion to see who our mates were and when they found out we were mates they made a marriage contract. We found out that Narcissa liked to hurt Draco when no one was there to stop her. Lucius divorced her and he is now with Severus. Perfect match if you ask me and Narcissa well she's now a Death Eater of the lowest rank. She cried and passed out when she got her mark.

I made her my personal servant. She gives looks to Severus, Lucius and Draco when she thinks I'm not looking so she gets to do a lot of dueling with me. We grew up together and know everything about each other. And I have and will always love and protect him.  
I turned to face my parents who had smiles on their faces if you count the big grin on mother's face as small.

I walked towards them keeping an arm wrapped around Draco's waist with my hand laying on the curve of his bum.

When I was in arm's length I was pulled into a hug by my mum and dad. "It's good to see you again Harrison we missed you," Dad said pulling my mum off me who by the way was pouting.

"It's good to see you too I've missed you" I replied laughing when a large grin replaced the frown on mum's face. She reached out a hand to run it over the under the length of my horn. I waved her hand away when she started to tap on it.

"Well, it seems you came into a Dark Unicorn inheritance," Dad said running his hand over my wings.

"I know but can we please leave this hell hole I can smell the muggle stench," Draco said waving his hand around.

"You two can go on and take the portkey back to the manor we have some business to take care of " Mum answered with a smirk. I slipped my shrunken version of my trunk into my pocket and grabbed onto my silver dragon locket that had black opals for eyes. With a hissed "Riddle Manor" I felt a tug at my navel and with Draco beside me landed at the foot of my bed.


	3. Interruptions and Curses

~Harry POV~

Maybe it was my inheritance or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't been able to lay my hands upon my mate in months. Though I had missed him very much.

"Why don't I show you how much I missed you dragon?" I asked with a smile tugging him to my chest.

"Don't you want to see me first Harrison" Draco replied pulling away from me to unbutton his shirt.

I had just realised what he was wearing and groaned out loud. Tight dark green silk button up with leather trousers that fit him like a second skin and made his bum look absolutely delicious.

I did want to see him I hadn't been able to see his dark fairy in a while and it made my feathers stand on end just thinking about it.

I strode across the room until I was standing in front of him. He gave me a smirk and let his shirt slide off his shoulders.

Sliding my hands from his lean chest to the button of his jeans letting my magic release them earning a groan from him.

I slid his trousers off palming his cock through his briefs as I went. When his pants were fully off I spelled away his briefs moaning at the sight in front of me.

Feeling his magic swell I waited for his features to be uncovered by the glamour he wore. I could't wait until he didn't have to wear it at Hogwarts next year.

I was going to hogwarts as myself next year and not as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Draco's magic flared one last time before it settled and his apperance reverted back to it's natural state.

I turned my attention back to Draco watching as a pair of blood red wings revealed themselves along with a pair of silver ears and a silver tail that curved into a point at the end. His hair also grew a few inches coming to rest past his shoulders while a black tribal mating symbol apperared on his left forearm where I had marked him.

I had a similar one on my right forearm where he had laid his mark upon me. I reached up and stroked one of his ears earning a soft grumbling from his chest.

Before Draco could react I had pushed his nude form behind me and crouched down letting a deep growl rip from my chest as my door was thrown open. My growl became louder when I realised who had barged into my room while my mate was exposed.

Narcissa and Rodolphus were standing in my doorway with their wands pointing toward Draco and I. I let my magic flare out letting a dark red cloak rest on Draco's shoulders covering him.

"Well look what we have here my freaky whore of son turned out just like his father"Narcissa sneered at Draco with a smirk.

"It wouldn't be smart of you to talk to the Dark Prince's mate in such a way nor would it be smart to have your wands pointed at said Dark Prince "Draco sneered back toward the low ranked DE's.

"You are no prince with your whore of a mother and monster of a father"Rodolphus yelled out.

"Don't speak about my parents like that because my mother didn't want you"I threw back smirking at the sheer rage that passed through his eyes.

"Don't speak to him that you filthy freak"Narcissa yelled out throwing a bombarda toward us letting it hit the shield that I had put there.

"Still mad about father fucking Severus. I would have thought you would have gotten over it seems I was wrong"Draco snarked back.

It seemed Narcissa and Rodolphus were done talking as they started firing spells at the shield watching as they either fizzled then died out or bounced of the shield and hit something else.

After a stray spell almost hit Draco and the pair were only a little ways away I threw a scorching spell at Rodolphus watching as the bottom of his robes caught fire while Draco hit Narcissa with the smashing spell gainging satisfaction from the crunch that was heard followed by her and Rodolphus hitting the floor.

"Perfect aim as always Dragon"I complamented before pulling Darco into a rough kiss.


End file.
